Angel's Blessing
by Robin Grayson
Summary: A new villain emerges in Jump City, threatening the Teen Titans by directly targeting them. As the team battles this new villain a mysterious hero joins their fight but can he be trusted? Robin's devotion may ultimately doom or save them all. RobxStar
1. Chapter 1: Stargazing

**Angel's Blessing**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, any resemblances of any characters in the story to other people or works is coincidental. Also Jack Knife and Archangel are my original characters so I'd prefer if you didn't use them but it's not as though I could enforce that so whatever.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Stargazing**

It was an unusually cold night for April, a last salvo of chilled air from the dying winter season. As cars hurried along the busy streets, the moonlight glistened on Jump City Bay. It was an exceptionally clear night, as the stars were highly visible even with the presence of the city lights. From the middle of the bay, a monumental 'T' stood watch over the city, connected to the coastal city by bridge. Taking advantage of the spring warmth, repairs were being undertaken by road workers after the inevitable wear and tear resulting from high-performance vehicles racing to and from the tower.

"Most roads don't have to sustain such constant wear from the R-cycle" Robin mused, peering over the city from the roof. It had been a relatively light day today; only one bank robbery and, for once, no supervillains directly involved in the heist. At the same time, Robin felt both relief and suspicion.

"It was too easy" he thought, "too quiet." Since the Titans set up base in Jump City, there was scarcely a week some maniac or alien or demon didn't rear its ugly head and bring the city or even world to the brink of destruction.

Robin wondered if supervillains would be so prolific had there not been high-profile superhero teams to counter them. "No," he thought, "If we weren't here, either the criminals would openly run rampant or the corruption inherent to everyday citizens in power would."

Robin sighed, laying back and gazing up at the stars. Just then the roof door closed and a familiar presence laid down beside him.

"Hey Star," Robin said, half-smiling, "what's up?"

She was almost afraid to ask him, she'd thought, knowing how Robin tended to compete with Raven for least social among the Titans. Still, she knew Robin did care for the group immensely and often accompanied the group in activities he would normally not pursue, if only for the sake of strengthening their connections in order to maximize teamwork.

Robin remained something of an enigma to her curious mind, always so strong and guarded despite being the only Titan without any 'powers'. He kept his emotions distant and yet whenever any of the Titans were in danger, herself especially, he would put every last ounce of his ability to keeping them from harm. It was this unwavering dedication to his team that endeared him to her and his commitment to bringing justice to those who would harm the innocent.

"Hello Robin! The others and I are preparing to watch a movie together and I was seeing if perhaps you would like to join us? I believe we will be watching 'Tristan and Isolde' if you would care to accompany me to the living room and enjoy our glorious snacks!"

"Chick flick." Robin thought, "What bet did Beast Boy and Cyborg lose to get sucked into that". Still, though he'd feign disinterest, the prospect of spending two hours with _her_ made the idea much more attractive if only in the subconscious recesses of his mind. Ever since he'd met her, he'd been captivated by her – something about her innocence, joyful nature, and absolute loyalty to her friends, himself in particular.

"Well, it's not really my thing but…" Robin said hesitantly, "okay! Let's go…" he said playfully, letting slip a rare burst of excitement, though he played it cool on the way inside.

Unbeknownst to both of them, from across the bay at the water's edge, a shadowy man gazed upon them, wearing an outfit consisting of tattered jeans, an old t-shirt with a skull upon it, black army boots and a denim vest filled with razor-sharp knives from which he gained his name: Jack Knife.

A bit cliché, he always thought, but accurate. He was well known among the underground rock scene in all the lowliest of dives. Something of a punk gone rotten to the core, he preyed upon whoever was foolish enough to encounter him. Though most considered him a common thug, he proved himself quite clever, tactical, and ruthless in destroying those who took unwanted notice of him. Soon, the Jump City underworld would be his. And tonight, he decided the best defense against such would-be heroes, is a good offense.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Robin and Starfire took the stairway down, Robin casually parking himself on the end of the couch. Starfire floated higher in the air, twirling playfully before gracefully landing to his left, presenting Robin with a big smile and an even bigger bowl of popcorn and mustard.

"Nice beverage choice, Star" Beast Boy joked, glancing over. Robin had to admit it was odd, but lovable nonetheless. Of course Robin couldn't help but notice that she sat in what he referred to internally as the gray zone: closer than most friends but not so close as to show definite attraction. Of course Robin noticed how deeply she cared about him but was it because she loved him or because she was that way with all her friends. The cultural differences didn't help matters. It was just frustrating trivialities that prevented him from ever thinking she might care for him as much as he did for her.

"Quit obsessing and watch the movie" He was surprised to hear two voices say. The first was his own mental voice, keeping his obsessive nature in check. But a quick glance to his right revealed Raven whispering in his ear.

"Damn empaths" Robin swore, forgetting how obvious Robin's internal battles must be broadcasted to Raven. Still she was the only one who knew his affection and provided an open ear and meaningful advice on a few occasions. Robin was at least grateful that his war of affection might not be completely waged on his own.

"Still," He thought, "she's right, best not to worry about it." Starfire was his teammate and friend, first and foremost and, at least for now, that would have to be enough for him.

* * *

**Author's Note**: 

Alright, I'm alive, back from the land of the dead, or at least the inactive. Now I'm going to stress that my updates will be infrequent as I have a very busy school and work life but I do feel quite inspired on this story and will see it through to completion though it may take some time (I haven't even fully fleshed it out in my head yet!). I also have not given up on The Magic Within but I feel that one may take a bit of a back seat to this. I'll work on both but please be patient. On the one hand, I haven't written in forever so please excuse my style or character inconsistencies. On the other hand, I have a very strong idea of what I want to do with this and I think that'll help the quality. I hope you enjoyed this intro and be ready, for this story will be the debut for two original characters of mine: Jack Knife, who we met above – kind of a darker take on Johnny Rancid or whatever his name was, and Archangel (not the Marvel comics one), a hero of my own invention, loosely based on Tyrael from the Diablo universe (powers wise).


	2. Chapter 2: Archangel

**Chapter 2: Archangel**

Ever since Adam McDarren nearly succumbed to a knife wound, his life had taken on new purpose. Most people who have a near-death experience gain a newfound zest for life and live every moment as if it were their last. However for Adam, it was not such an issue.

He had spent the day like any other. He worked for a non-profit organization, which sought to revitalize crime-ridden areas by helping victims to cope and perpetrators to reform as well as persuading businesses to set up shop in such areas and employ these distraught locals.

He also helped create multiple support organizations to keep these reformed criminals from relapsing. Everything had been going well - remarkably well - in his latest neighborhood. The local community seemed especially receptive to his ideas and their implementation met with high success. In fact, he had just decided to stop by the local market to prepare a special meal with some newfound friends to celebrate. It was surprisingly warm so he decided to walk.

He was only a block from the store when out of an alley; a man in torn clothes and a ski mask jumped him. With the element of surprise the young outlaw quickly had the advantage. Adam tried to defend himself, scoring a couple of hard punches but the mysterious criminal soon produced a knife that gleamed in the dim light that found its way into the alleyway from the street.

Knowing how dangerous his job could be, Adam was not caught totally unawares. He had taken some self-defense classes at college including a semester on Krav Maga – the Israeli self-defense system designed to counter armed opponents. Unfortunately though, this man fought with a wild, yet controlled style; hardly the manner of a desperate junkie or common thug.

The man feinted, luring Adam to strike, but this outlaw saw it coming and quickly thrust his blade into Adam's chest, just missing his heart. Adam collapsed, in shock from the serious wound. The man quickly grabbed Adam's wallet from his pocket before fleeing.

This might have been the end for Adam. He could feel his strength, his very life slipping away. His limbs felt so cold, so numb. Voices were distant and increasingly hard to focus on or comprehend. His vision became tunneled, blackness covering his eyes. "No," he thought, "it can't end like this. What have I done wrong? I haven't fulfilled my purpose…" Suddenly a brilliant white light blinded his eyes.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"You're right." came the reply, "You have not yet fulfilled your purpose. You are not even aware of the plans I have laid for you." The light seemed to be less obscuring and yet no less bright. He could begin to see human forms. Only they weren't human.

They glowed an ethereal white and there were countless individuals. He looked down, then around him, seeing beautiful wondrous surroundings, ripe green fields, lush dense forests, and warm sunny coasts. Many more individuals could be scene all around. He looked up to see countless worlds painting the sky. Each carefully watched over by these benevolent entities, these angels.

Then a brilliant human figure appeared and yet He radiated with such power that Adam could tell this was no human. "God?" he asked, feeling a bit dumbstruck to be questioning such power. The being smiled a bit and chuckled "No, I am but His servant. I am I came to you to explain many things for you, that you might better grasp your new purpose. Come with me."

The being identified himself as Raphael and was an agent of God almighty, tasked especially with interacting with mortals who were caught between life and death. He spoke with authority and yet was oddly personable, and had an aura of grace and tranquility that showed in his conversation with Adam.

Adam had always gone to church and had a strong faith but the actual revelation of this 'Heaven' amazed him far more than he could have imagined. The sights were so wondrous and the wealth of knowledge Raphael conveyed to him just as inspiring. And yet with all these sights, he still felt that he could not fully grasp them, as if he were viewing it all through a veil. Raphael explained this was because he had not died and that his mortal mind was incapable of fully fathoming the wonders of Heaven. This brought Raphael to his point: Adam had been chosen.

Because of his faith and noble work, God had trusted him to fulfill His will in earthly matters. Adam would be blessed with new powers but would also face horror and tragedy before his work would be done should he choose to accept such a responsibility. If he declined the task, another would be chosen and Adam would reawake in his mortal body and carry on his life as normal.

Adam weighed these choices for a short time but ultimately accepted the task entrusted to him. He would become the Archangel, a servant of God in the mortal realm tasked with defending the innocent and combating evil wherever it threatened unjustly those whom the Lord had chosen. Adam was to help uphold the balance of good and evil in the world by ensuring that evil would not gain unfair hold of the world's souls till God's will be carried out.

To this end Adam was coated in Holy Armor a powerful armor imbued with God's blessing giving it incredible strength and toughness. Designed specifically for mortals in Adam's unique position, it would protect his being from the corruption of the forces of evil though his mortal soul would still feel the effects of such attacks. Should he be overwhelmed, he would fall unconscious and was subject to being recalled by Heaven at any notice. This would not always happen as God had set purpose in every action and thus it may be in His will that Heaven not rescue Adam whenever he was faced with danger. Adam would have to have faith and choose his battles wisely.

The armor was a brilliant white with subtle trimmings in gold and silver and this trim was inscribed with protective runes of the Lord to keep the powers of evil at bay. The only marking on the armor itself though was a small cross in the center of the breastplate. Adam was given power over light and could use the power to form melee weapons to combat evil. In addition he could release beams of holy light from his hand to both illuminate and as a concussive blast against his foes.

From the back of his armor shot out long tendrils of light of varying lengths. Individually they had the appearance of tentacles of a brilliant glowing ethereal light. However when viewed as a group, they had the appearance of abstract wings. Adam tested out this power and utilized these wings to fly about this realm. He then formed a large sword that he found himself capable of wielding single-handedly. He found that he was blessed with holy strength surpassing a normal human's though the armor was amazingly light for it's appearance. After firing a beam of light from his hand, Raphael summoned him.

Adam returned to Raphael who was making final preparations for Adam's return to the mortal realm. There, he would be known as Archangel and his first assignment was to track down the evil being that nearly ended his life and report back to the powers of Heaven. Before parting Adam was told that his powers had their limits due to his inherently mortal nature but that they were also capable of expanding and learning new techniques the more powerful evil he combated. Before parting Raphael gave him these words,

"Remember, Adam, you are a child of God and that He will always take watch over you, protecting you. He will not put you in such a situation that you cannot handle. Above all, trust in Him for everything that happens, happens because it is His will. Go now, and serve Him and His blessings will repay you countless times over."

Adam prayed he would be able to live up to this high responsibility as the white light in his vision became blinding again. Then, he awoke within the world with but a whisper through his ear "Jump City" it said. Jump City would be where Archangel would head.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok, I felt productive tonight so I thought I'd write another chapter. Sorry, this one wasn't a Titans one but I needed to get this character created while I had it in my head. I don't own the Diablo rights so any resemblance to Tyrael is strictly coincidental. We'll soon be throwing Archangel into the Titans mix! I'm excited. As you probably guessed I'm pretty religious but I don't mean to rub everyone's face in it or anything. The only reason I that went on as much as it did was that it was necessary to explain the origins and capabilities of my character. If you're not digging my whole religious vibe here, don't worry; I'm not going to be using Archangel in every story (though he may make appearances every so often). I always felt like Superheroes and religion never seemed to cross over too much, at least that's how it was for Christianity and superpowers. Usually it was a demon or some such thing but I wanted to create a hero who's powers were given by God but still was mortal and thus had limitations and wasn't all preachy every two seconds like most Christian media. I might even make him into an anti-hero ;-) Don't get me wrong, I'm more than happy to share my faith but I feel the other person needs to want to receive it just as much as I want to share it. Don't worry, next chapter (hopefully coming within a week), will be back to the Titans and further the plot more. Anyway, other than that, I hope you could at least stomach this chapter. I'm keeping busy with school and rocking out (currently playing: Ludo's Broken Bride EP…it's amazing! Should be done with Robin and Starfire as the Traveler and Bride respectively! Check it out). Oh I miss Starfire being on TV, I wish I could write her better so I could do her more justice. Such a sweetheart! ;-D Take care everyone 

Yours always,

'Robin' Grayson


	3. Chapter 3: Blue Skies And Green Eyes

**Chapter 3: Blue Skies And Green Eyes**

It was a glorious morning when she awoke. April in Jump City was a sight to behold. Every last trace of the cold night had vanished with the sun shining a bright early morning light over the dew-soaked grasses and trees. In fact it was so beautiful a morning that Starfire skipped breakfast just to head to the park and bask in the spring air before rejoining the team for morning practice.

After flying to the park, the beautiful alien princess inhaled a deep breath, holding for a bit before exhaling sharply into the morning air. "Oh how glorious it is this morning! Thank you sun for your warmth!" she could barely contain herself. In fact it was at this moment she noticed the other early morning joggers and park-goers and blushed a bit, embarrassed as this seemed not to be customary among Terrans.

Still, the morning was too nice to be troubled by the odd glance of stranger here and there. The sky was incredibly blue that morning and the light warmed her soft skin. She decided to walk along the nature trail that adjoined to the park, a scenic trail installed by developers to raise environmental consciousness and break up the nearby suburbs.

Starfire walked along taking in the ambience, the singing birds, the buzzing insects, and especially the bunny she spotted before it darted into a nearby bush. "That bunny was even more cute than glorgspalls of Tamaran." She thought with a smile crossing her face at the thought. It was nice to get a break from the rigors of being both a teenager and a superhero and just enjoy the simple beauty of the city.

In fact, she became so fascinated with the scenery she didn't notice as Robin jogged up the path behind her during his morning exercise.

"Hey" Robin said, slowing to a walk beside her, his usual outfit replaced by more casual sweats and a black tee, but his trademark mask still in place. Starfire was taken a bit by surprise; startled a bit, she swiftly recovered with a smile. "Oh greetings Robin!" she said with delight "What has brought you to the Jump City park on this glorious morning? Am I late for morning practice with the others?" she inquired.

A smirk crossed his face; she was always so pleasant to talk to; something about her voice and her sunny disposition. He chuckled, "No, Beast Boy and Cyborg nearly wrecked the tower fighting over the last waffle so I thought I'd take it easy on them and cancel morning practice…after they pick up the place."

Starfire laughed, knowing her friends all too well, she could imagine how it went over. "Still, it's such a beautiful day I thought I'd go for a jog."

"I see. I too came to enjoy the wonderful weather and look upon the magnificent animals. Do you wish to join me?" she asked, hoping he'd accept. "Sure" he said but before he could say another word he found himself in one of her famous bone-crushing hugs, gasping for air. "Glorious!" she said, releasing him. She blushed and held him up while he recovered.

They walked further along the trail talking about their friends. Robin explained more of Earth's customs to her and she told him more about the festivals of Marchphlax, which the Tamaranians on her home planet would be celebrating about this time. Robin always was amazed that she could keep track of what time of year it was on two planets so far apart.

They stopped near the lazy stream that ran by the train, skipping rocks, Robin chuckled as Starfire skipped not a stone but a modest-sized boulder down the creek bed, landing with an enormous splash and pelting them with water. They sat down on a nearby log, Starfire sitting inside the gray zone next to him. "I'm really glad I ran into you, Star" Robin smiled. She beamed back at him, "Robin, there is no one I'd rather spend such a marvelous morning with!"

"Me too" he replied. Robin couldn't believe it; of all people, she'd spend such an amazing morning with _him_. Still he wouldn't get ahead of himself; there was no way he could ever hope for someone so flawless as her. "Star," he said softly, looking into her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Yes Robin?"

"Well ummm, thanks for inviting me to the movie the other night. It was…uh…erm…good" he forced.

Starfire giggled a little covering her mouth. He could be so cute, she could tell he didn't really care for the movie but for some reason _he_ chose to accept her invitation. "If only he knew how much I care for him." she thought, "No, he will only ever see me as his friend and teammate. I must treasure that for what could he see in me?"

Before they could go any farther, Robin's communicator went off. "Robin, we've got trouble at the Wayne Enterprises R & D lab." Raven said from the other end. "Roger, I'm on my way to the tower. Take the team and head over and I'll catch up."

"Starfire's not here," Raven noted.

"I know. She's with me. We'll meet you there shortly." He said, his cool commanding presence back in place.

"Be quick" Raven said before closing the comm line.

Robin paused for a moment, closing his eyes and focusing. He took a deep breath then looked at Starfire. "Ready to get to work?" He asked. She smiled a bit "Of course! Yes, yes, let us hurry to join the others." She said with a sly grin, looking at his hand. Puzzled, Robin looked down as she took his hand. "What is-…" was all he had time to say before she jetted into the sky towards the tower, Robin in tow.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Chapter 3. Wow, I've passed my own record and actually committed to a third chapter for a story, hopefully that means I'm in it for the long haul. Nah, I'm just kidding: I HAVE TO FINISH THIS STORY! It's taking a bit longer than I'd hoped (I'd wanted to have this chapter posted last FRIDAY). So I'm lazy. Or busy. Or both. But regardless we're moving forward but man, at this rate, this story's gonna be ultra long. We're only getting to the initial action and I only have an idea for that and the finale. No idea for the middle. I'd hoped to maybe include that in this chapter but oh well. More for next time and more for me to work with so I can update sooner. I'm apologize about this chapter. It had its moments but really all I did was work on character development for Rob and Star for later in the story. I'm trying to get them to a point where they acknowledge their love for one another but I'm still only getting a feel for writing each of them. It felt like I was shifting perspective a lot, I dunno if that's good or bad. Lord knows what I'll do when I'm writing for characters I'm less passionate about. Anyway, hope that'll tide you over till next chapter. All comments are appreciated but it'd nice to get constructive criticism too! Take care all 

Yours always,

-'Robin' Grayson

RobinXStarfire forever! ;-p


	4. Chapter 4: Sonic Assault

**Chapter 4: Sonic Assault**

After getting his gear from the Tower, Robin and Starfire double-timed it to join the others at the Wayne Enterprises R & D lab. Robin seemed especially driven to get there, perhaps because he had the unique position of knowing what kind of research was being done. It came as little surprise that the laboratory under attack was tied to multiple Defense Department contracts pursuing weapons research.

Robin could only imagine what would be in store for them if the lab's already high security were having trouble. Bolting from the R-Cycle, Robin ran to catch up with Starfire. They reconvened with the others mere minutes after Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg had arrived.

"Nice of you two to join the party" Cyborg joked, a smile crossing his face. "You two lovebirds ready to kick some bad-guy butt?"

Robin blushed no more than a moment before he regained composure. "Alright team, keep your guard up. I know they're doing high-end weapons research at this lab so expect anything and radio back once you make visual contact with whoever's behind this. Raven, you and Cyborg check the Eastern compound. Beast Boy and Starfire, you take the Western end. I'll check the main Operations building and check with the security personnel and get back to you. Keep in touch. Titans, go!"

Their orders received, the 5 parted ways in a cloud of dust.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Robin sprinted to the small central building linking the two larger research wings. Arriving at the door, he found it smashed in – apparently subtlety wasn't this criminal's strong suit. He cautiously picked his way through the doorway finding the power inside cut with only backup power functional, red emergency lights lighting the corridors.

Robin pulled out his communicator. Luckily Cyborg had uploaded the building's blueprints into the mapping function of the team's communicators. He located the backup generators contained in this section of the complex. He'd have to restore power if he wanted his team to function optimally.

He extended his bo staff and began sprinting towards the generator room, the dim red light glinting off the reflective metal. Whoever did this wasn't going to catch him unprepared.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Cyborg and Raven came around the side entrance of the Eastern complex. The heavily reinforced titanium and impact-resistant Plexiglas entrance they found was locked to bar entry from anything short of a tank. Obviously the person behind this found another way into the lab. Fortunately there was an access terminal – all Cyborg would need to gain entry.

"Shouldn't be too hard to crack." Cyborg said smirking. He prided himself on his hacking ability that only came natural to someone with as intimate an understanding of electronics as he. His hand produced cables plugging into the terminal. As he connected a brief static charge shocked him. Barely enough to feel but Raven didn't miss it.

Raven smirked a bit, "That's a good sign" she said flatly, her sarcasm evident. Cyborg rolled his eyes, "Do you want in or not?" he asked. She raised her eyebrow. "Azerath…Metrion…" Suddenly the entire doorway became engulfed in dark energy. "Hey! Hey! Wait a sec! Just give me a second and I'll have the door open without ripping the building apart…Geez." Raven relented and the dark energy faded, the door returning to its chrome and blue-tinted coloration.

After running through various algorithms, Cyborg had the door open in moments.

The interior was dark, only emergency lighting illuminating the halls connecting the various labs and testing rooms. Cyborg turned on his powerful shoulder lamp and proceeded down the hall to the main testing room, Raven tailing close behind him.

Arriving at their destination, they found the door to be pried open. Cautiously stepping inside, they found the room quite large; about the size of a football field with high vaulted ceilings.

"I wonder what they were testing in here" Raven mused. Suddenly the sounds of weapons charging filled the room. "You just HAD to ask" Cyborg quipped.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Beast Boy and Starfire decided to try the roof access of the western structure. Beast Boy transformed into a hawk and followed Starfire to the top of the 6-story edifice but they found the roof access locked. "Shall we search for another entrance, Beast Boy?" Starfire inquired.

"Nah, this'll be no sweat," Beast Boy grinned. He swiftly transformed into an ant and crawled through the crack at the bottom of the door – it being a much more conventional doorway than the high-security entrances at ground level. Beast Boy disappeared inside and Starfire heard a click as the unlocked door swung open revealing the green titan, his face covered with a wide grin. They proceeded inside, Starfire holding a bright starbolt held in her hand, just to be on the safe side. Power was functional in this section of the building.

They advanced through the myriad halls turning up no trace of the assailants. Nearly giving up, they rounded a corner to reveal a pale light emanating from a nearly dark lab. They slowly crept to the open door peering inside. There was an array of computers and several overturned file cabinets and office chairs. They cautiously entered the room and caught sight of the sole occupant.

A middle aged man, hair disheveled with a large bruise around his left eye, he shrieked upon spotting the titans "No! No more! I told you everything I know, please just leave me alone!" The man was pinned by his clothing to the walls by several knives. Beast Boy sat down to one of the still functional computers, which had blueprints and inventory documents opened on the monitor. Obviously this employee had been spared for information in his possession.

"Please calm yourself, we do not wish to harm you we are friends," Starfire said, spotting his nametag, "Tell us what happened…Dr. Hoffman" she said, removing the knives which pinned him to the wall. Collecting himself, he managed to stammer "Y-y-you're not wi-with them?" Starfire shook her head. "Some guys, they broke into the complex and they were trying to get into some of the experimental weapons…I tried to get security but they got here first. They needed my codes to unlock the weapons lockers in the East wing. I didn't want to give them up but they threatened to kill everyone in the building." Starfire listened intently, picking up his fractured glasses and handing them to him. "What weapons were they after?" Beast Boy asked locating the weapons locker on the computer. "My division was working mainly on sonic weaponry, we had the first production line on some handheld sonic pulse rifles and even a tank mounted version."

"Did you say 'tank'?" Beast Boy asked. Hoffman nodded his confirmation. Starfire and Beast Boy both gulped and raced to warn the others.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Back in the operations structure connecting the two facilities, Robin had located the backup generator room. The eerie red lighting illuminating the windowless corridors and rooms would be unnerving to any average citizen but Robin had faced down vile criminals and unspeakable horrors and always led his team to victory.

He cautiously edged into the room, a quick scan locating the console to activate backup power. He collapsed his bo staff, attaching it to his belt before walking to the console. Whoever was behind this wasn't here. A few keystrokes and Robin had restored power to the both of the laboratory complexes and the operations center. He began heading for the control room to use the internal surveillance systems to locate his team and check on their status.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

The lights came on in the east lab, illuminating the room as the power was restored. Cyborg and Raven scanned it quickly to reveal no less than thirty armed delinquents sporting high-end weaponry. "Not good" Raven said flatly, guarding Cyborg's back as he powered up his sonic cannon. "Any chance you guys want to go to jail peacefully?" The serious looking lawbreakers were silent save for a soft chuckle and the sound of the weapons reaching full charge.

"Robin. We're in the east lab - I think we found the problem…" Raven said succinctly into her communicator.

"I'm on my way," came the reply. A sonic pulse flew just fee from her body. Locating the offender she readied herself, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she said, dark energy engulfing the man's weapon before using the weapon to force the man into the back wall hard. "Guess we're doing this the hard way" Cyborg cracked, smiling as he fired off a beam from his own sonic cannon, scoring a hit.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"Starfire, Beast Boy! Cyborg and Raven are under attack in the East lab. I'm uploading the coordinates to your communicators now." Robin said into his communicator. "Got it" came Beast Boy's reply. "We are already on our way. We will be there shortly," came Starfire's.

He turned to leave and join the others when he was faced with a shadowy figure stepping from the doorway. Wearing jeans and a skull t-shirt, the young man pulled a knife from his vest and with a wild look in his eyes, coolly said, "Hi, I'm Jack."

"The pleasure's not mine," Robin replied extending his bo staff, "and believe me, you don't want to try that."

"Oh? That sure are ya?"

Before Robin had the chance to respond, Jack had gone from a relaxed stance to throwing his razor sharp blade straight at his head. If not for Robin's equally fast reflexes using his bo to deflect the blade, the villain's aim would have been true.

"Not bad kid" Jack taunted, taking another blade from his vest. Robin had his work cut out for him. Not only was this guy armed with deadly weapons; he could use them well and had speed near Robin's own impressive reflexes.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Starfire and Beast Boy burst into the East lab testing room to find a small battle in progress. Cyborg and Raven were dodging sonic pulse blasts and returning fire at the thirty some thugs in the large room. Starfire immediately took to the air, unleashing a punishing rain of starbolts on the assailants, taking down a number of them and causing more to divert their blasts skyward. Beast Boy transformed into a green-hued rhino, charging down the main line of attackers, scattering them left and right.

"Azerath…Metrion…Zin-" Raven was cut off as the concussive force from a sonic pulse struck her back. Cyborg leaped into the air, bringing a heavy fist down upon the perpetrator. "Booyah!" Cyborg shouted before being hit himself. Staggering to his feet, he fired a wide sweeping blast knocking several attackers down. Starfire swooped in delivering a mighty blow to a nearby punk. As several of the outlaws were closing on a wolf-shaped Beast Boy, Starfire unleashed two lime-shaded beams from her eyes, blasting the attackers to the floor.

While many of the attackers had been defeated, there were still a core group left, rallying the remainders and leading a more concentrated assault on the clustered team. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos" Raven got out quickly, erecting a shield of dark energy around the team just before a volley of pulse blasts left rippling impacts upon the black shield. Just then a bright light burst through the ceiling, throwing the survivors off-guard. What could only be described as angel, seemed to be gracefully falling upon the concentrated attackers. Wielding a sword composed of pure light, he rendered several of the sonic pulse rifles into useless pieces. The four teens could only watch awe-struck at this turn of events. The remaining few aggressors turned their rifles upon the angelic being. They fired a withering volley but the angel drew his glowing tendril-like wings over his body like a shell, sliding backward from the force on impact but otherwise unharmed. He drew back his hand and with a swift extension unleashed a burst of light, knocking the remaining villains against the far wall, unconscious. He then calmly approached the others. "Greetings, I'm Archangel," he said.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Back in operations, the duel was a stalemate. Robin and Jack struck at each other with equal aggression, but neither gaining the upper hand. Jack took a wild swing with his knife that caught part of Robin's cape, leaving a slash mark. Jack paused for the span of a blink but it was enough time to bring his staff about and deliver a sweeping back swing across Jack's torso, sending him back towards the door.

Robin let an explosive disc fly towards his foe. But Jack ducked deftly, pulling a strange looking blade as the disc exploded against the back wall. Robin saw him turning something on the handle but before he could press his attack, Jack had thrown the knife at him. Robin dodged but realized Jack hadn't thrown the knife at him but into the ground in front of him, a light on the handle was flashing. "Time to call it a day," Jack grinned, bolting from the room.

Before Robin could give chase, the flashing handle went solid and a bright flash blinded the room. "Damn!" Robin cursed under his breath, blinking his eyes trying to regain composure. When his vision returned, Jack was gone but a loud crash announced his exit. "Robin! Come in Robin!" Starfire's voice spoke over the communicator. "Starfire, is everything all right down there?" Robin asked, a tone of urgency in his voice.

"Yes, we are victorious, though there is someone that you may wish to meet. Are you all right? We heard a loud crash and were concerned for your safety."

"Yeah, I'm fine. A bit shaken but I'll meet you there." He said tiredly, running for the east compound.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Phew, that was a long one. I'm not used to doing fight scenes so I hope that came across ok and was coherent. That chapter took me awhile but I was really committed to getting it out within the week. I was shooting for a couple days ago but hey, not bad ;-D I dunno, I kinda liked that chapter but let me know what you guys think…Definitely felt good to get some dialogue to the other characters so it wasn't just the Rob/Star show, lol. But there's plenty of Rob/Star fluff ahead so buckle up. I'll try and have another chapter by Christmas or the day after if I can swing it and stay motivated. Thanks to RxS4Lyfe for reviewing. As always, reviews and comments are appreciated. Take care everyone 


	5. Chapter 5: Stolen!

**Chapter 5: Stolen!**

Robin found his team waiting for him in the East complex testing room, the walls, floor and ceiling spotted with blast marks from the exchange. Nearly thirty unconscious thugs were restrained and gathered up awaiting police arrest.

He also found a strange newcomer amongst his team. Robin could scarcely believe his eyes. What could only be described as an angel, in gleaming armor and flanked by tendril-like wings illuminated by an unearthly ethereal light.

Taken aback, Robin managed to say "Umm, thanks…for helping my team. I'm Robin."

"I'm Archangel. It is a pleasure to find such just champions upholding the greater good." The angel replied. "I know, you all must be wondering why I've come, and I'm curious to learn more about yourselves. But first I must ask what you know of the adversary behind this attack."

The titans glanced at one another with puzzled looks. "Well, we were kinda hoping to figure that out, none of those bad guys seemed to be in charge," Beast Boy said.

"Scratch that," Robin interceded "I faced off with someone named Jack who seemed to be leading the bunch. He was good, I almost had him but he…got away." Robin cursed this last part under his breath.

"Do not trouble yourself Robin, we shall apprehend this villain." Archangel stated.

Something about this didn't sit well with Robin. Maybe it was the way he 'showed up' at the exact right moment. Maybe it was the blatantly good overtones, as if this Archangel were trying to conceal something. Was this, this _being_, talking down to his team?

Still Robin would give this stranger the benefit of the doubt, "Yeah, we'll get him," he said emphasizing the 'we'.

Just then an even more frazzled Hoffman burst into the room. "It's gone!" he shouted, "Oh heavens, they've taken it!"

"Taken what?" Cyborg questioned, still a bit on edge after the battle.

"The sonic pulse assault vehicle!" he replied.

"The wha?" Beast Boy blurted out. "The tank." Raven summarized.

"Damn it," Robin thought, "if only I'd stopped that maniac…and now he's got an experimental tank that could tear the whole freakin' city apart!"

"Don't blame yourself, you knew nothing about that guy" Raven's familiar voice entered his head.

"Well there's nothing more we can do from here, Doctor… Hoffman" Robin said reading his nametag, "Call the police to pick up these robbers. Titans, let's reassemble at the tower and try to track this guy down. Archangel, follow us, if you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a few questions when we get there."

"Of course, as you wish" Archangel said humbly, bowing his head a bit.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

After reconvening at the tower, the team set about their attempts to track down the enemy. Beast Boy and Cyborg were utilizing satellite uplink vids of the city trying to locate any visible trail or sign of the tank. Raven was meditating, probing the astral plane for any unusual disturbances, carefully noting any emotions of fear or panic of witnesses who may have seen the ordeal.

Robin approached Archangel, trying to be accepting of the newcomer but he couldn't shake the slightest edge of distrust. "So, uh, how did you know about the attack?" he bluntly asked Archangel. "The powers of Heaven sent me here, my purpose is to fight wickedness and corruption where it is found and see that the forces of evil do not disturb the balance."

"So, you're an angel…?" Robin said, having a hard time believing this. He had his faith, but still this was unusual; evil usually remained perfectly within the realm of humanity and didn't require the intervention of supernatural powers.

"Sort of," Archangel said, his formal tone slipping, "I'm a mortal, endowed with my powers by God and directed against well, you know the rest. I was on the verge of death when the whole thing took place, I'm still unsure what exactly I am and what my limits are."

"I see," Robin said, "Do you have any idea why this Jack guy would pull something like this? Seems kind of odd for someone like him, fighting with knives of all things to be stealing high-tech weaponry"

"Fought with knives?" Archangel questioned. Robin nodded. "Surely, it couldn't be…" Archangel trailed off to himself.

"What?" Robin asked. Just then Starfire walked into the room.

"Nothing, just a passing feeling" he said before dismissing himself to aid the others.

"Friend Robin," Starfire said with a note of concern, "Are you all right? I have not seen you behave this way since your encounters with Slade."

"I'm ok, Star, I mean I'm upset that I couldn't stop Jack but…you're right, I need to keep my head so we can focus. I'm just a little unsure about this Archangel." Robin said

"He fought with great skill and valor" Starfire replied.

"I know, it's just…" He looked away, "hard for me to trust other people. Some of the worst people hide behind a mask of good."

Starfire stepped forward and smiled, gently hugging him, "Robin, not all the people of this world wish to hurt you. Remember that I chose to stay on this planet because of your 'being nice'"

Robin smiled a bit, that memory of their first encounter always made him smile, "Yeah, alright. Let's go see what the others have turned up."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took me a couple extra days to post, I've been so drained from the holidays and not motivated enough. As for this chapter…meh, not my best, but I wanted to move this thing forward and post. I'm hitting the hazy middle and I have some ideas but no idea how to tie them together or give them some meat. I'll figure it out, but in the meantime please be patient as I will still continue to update, just give me a week or so. I know a chapter a week is pretty lame but if I get any suggestions maybe I'll be able to post more often. Keep in mind I have to work so that will be stealing much of my time. I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas! Anyone get any Teen Titans box sets? I'm thinking of getting one with some of my giftcards – oh the fun of being a college student and buying a "children's show". Whatever, I still think it's the best! As always reviews/suggestions are appreciated. Happy New Year!

Yours,

Robin


	6. Chapter 6: Into Thin Air

**Chapter 6: Into Thin Air**

He could be so withdrawn sometimes, she thought. Still if Robin ever spoke intimately with anyone, it was always with Starfire. This brought her great comfort something troubled her or she wished to learn more of the strange ways of Earth. In fact, more than anyone else, he always tried the hardest to help her become more at home on this strange and wondrous new planet.

She quickly snapped out of this thinking as she accompanied Robin to meet the other titans and Archangel. She was after all, just his friend, how could he ever reciprocate the love she felt for him. It would be best, she thought, to count her blessings that she had even had the opportunity to become his friend.

"Robin, what do you think this 'Jack' will do?" Starfire asked. "I don't know Star, what that guy needs a sonic tank for can only mean trouble for anyone in his way."

They entered the room to find the rest of the team huddled around Cyborg as Cyborg swiftly scanned through screens and video feeds much faster than the average human.

"Any leads Cyborg?" Robin inquired.

"Nothing, I don't get it. I hacked into some spy satellites that were nearby and scoped out there video logs but it's weird. It shows the garage doors getting blown off of Wayne Labs and then…"

"Then what?" an impatient Beast Boy asked.

"Nothing" Cyborg replied, "If this guy's got the know how to hack into and erase satellite video archives, it could be awhile before we track him down. Hate to say this, but we might not know where this guy is till he hits again."

"Not good enough." Robin replied, "Besides, that guy didn't seem extraordinarily tech-savvy. Keep searching, I've got an idea who might've erased the video archives."

"Archangel," Robin called the hero.

"Yes?" The angel replied

"How do you feel about paying a friend of mine a little visit with me?" Robin said with a sly smile.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Gah! I'm horrible. Sorry it's a short chapter and it took me forever to update! My bad. But I've been working a lot and sick too so use the kid gloves when you're beating me up ;-) I had some major writer's block about where to go with this story but I've got a few more ideas during my break so I have direction now, just need to fill in the detail. It's going to be fun! I'm still bummed that the show's been cancelled for almost a year now but maybe if we keep it in our hearts and minds we can pull a Family Guy/Futurama here and bring it back from the grave. Likely? Maybe not, but I'm still an optimist. Guess who bought Seasons 1 & 2 on DVD?? This guy!! And YouTube pretty much rocks for watching all the episodes from Season 4 and 5 that I missed. Plus, Trouble In Tokyo is coming out on DVD in like a month. Totally getting that, if for nothing more than the Rob/Star kiss! Expect more soon, no specific dates 'cause I hate deadlines – plus you don't want rushed stories either. Anyway, reviews are appreciated, and thanks to Nix Entente for his/her thorough reviews and recommendations. Expect more action to come because now we're gonna get things going. Hope all is well, take care everyone!

Yours,

Robin


End file.
